La casualidad no existe
by Clover Lauper
Summary: ONESHOT. Xiao Lang y los demás llegan al mundo de Campeoll. Kurogane decide declararle sus sentimientos a Fye. ¿Cómo irá la cosa? YAOI. KuroganexFye


**¡Hola! Esta historia la escribí en verano, y está inspirada en la playa en la que paso alguna temporada en esa época. La playa se llama "Campello" pero como no me gustaba el nombre para un mundo, se lo cambié un poco (muy poco) hahaha.**

**¡Allà va el fanfic!  
**

"**La casualidad no existe"**

Después del mundo de Piffle, Mokona llevó a nuestros amigos al mundo de Campeoll. Era un mundo situado en la costa, por lo cual era todo playa, una hermosa playa de arenas blancas, sin ninguna pisada que rompiera su armonía. También habían grandes palmeras distribuidas por toda la playa que proporcionaban grandes sombras.

- ¡WAO! Que preciosidad -exclamó Fye.

- Me recuerda a Clow… -dijo Sakura visiblemente triste, Xiao Lang le puso su mano en el hombro:

- Tranquila, pronto estaréis en casa.

- Gracias muchacho -Sakura le sonrió.

- Oye Mokona ¿hay alguna pluma en este mundo?

Mokona se concentró y al cabo de unos instantes respondió:

- No hay.

Xiao Lang se entristeció.

- Menuda perdida de tiempo –resopló Kurogane.

- Chicos, chicos ¿por qué no nos damos un baño? –dijo Fye, intentando animarlos–. No en todos los mundos hay playas tan preciosas. Además, parece desértica, como si no tuviera habitantes.

- En efecto –afirmó Mokona, todos la atendieron.

- Mokona… -preguntó Xiao Lang- ¿Qué sabes de este mundo?

- Yuko me habló una vez del mundo de Campeoll: no tiene habitantes, las únicas personas que lo habitan son viajeros como nosotros que viajan por las dimensiones, y que por casualidad llegan a este mundo.

- La casualidad no existe… susurró Fye- solo lo inevitable –entonces sonrió–. Es lo que dijo la bruja, ¿no? eso quiere decir que hoy ocurrirá algo -todos se sorprendieron, pero el que más Kurogane–. Bueno ¿quién quiere un baño?

- ¡Sí! ¡Mokona quiere baño, Mokona quiere baño!

- Estupendo -corroboró Sakura- pero con estas ropas…

De repente los ojos de Mokona brillaron y abrió la boca y con una ráfaga de viento salieron de su boca tres bañadores y un bikini.

- De parte de Yuko –dijo Mokona risueña.

- A saber qué nos cobra… -bufó Kurogane.

Fye le miró divertido y sonrió. Kurogane ignoró ese gesto.

- Bueno allí hay una caseta donde podemos cambiarnos –señaló Fye no muy lejos.

- Tu primero Sakura.

- Gracias muchacho.

Se iban cambiando de uno en uno, ya que la caseta era muy pequeña. Cuando lo tocó el turno a Fye, Kurogane observó como se alejaba su delgada figura, y suspiró.

"_Hoy es el gran dia…"_ Pensó recordando las palabras del mago: "La casualidad no existe solo lo inevitable. Eso quiere decir que hoy ocurrirá algo" Pues si, hoy ocurriría algo. Hoy era el día en que por fin Kurogane decidió declararle sus sentimientos a Fye. No estaba del todo seguro de ser correspondido, pero albergaba esperanzas. Ellos eran tan… tan distintos. Eran como el perro y el gato, pero a la vez era tan parecidos… los dos escondían sus sentimientos ante los demás… Kurogane ni siquiera recordaba el día en que empezó a darse cuenta de ese cambio emocional, lo que sí recuerda era lo que le costó aceptarlo…

Kurogane siguió pensativo un largo rato cuando una voz muy conocida le sorprendió:

- Oye, te toca cambiarte.

Kurogane observó la figura de Fye de arriba abajo. Fye se sonrojó notoriamente y el ninja sonrió maliciosamente y se levantó y se encaminó a la caseta.

Cuando salió, vio a Xiao Lang, Sakura y a Mokona jugando en la orilla. Decidió pasar inadvertido.

"_No quiero guerra con el bollo blanco, buscaré un lugar apartado para pensar como hablar con Fye y…"_ Se imaginó lo que seguía…

Siguió caminando y divisó una cala así que decidió dirigirse allí. A medida que se iba acercando veía una silueta tumbada en la arena.

"_Será otro viajante."_

Pero no era otro viajante. A Kurogane le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando vio quien era.

"_Fye…"_

El mago estaba dormido. Kurogane se sentó a su lado, y sin poder evitarlo la acarició su tersa mejilla. Fye gimió algo en sueños:

- Kuro-tan… -Fye abrió perezosamente sus ojos azules, y se sorprendió encontrarse con los ojos rojos de Kurogane– Hola Kurorete –sonrió dulcemente-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo… esto… quería decirte algo,

- Dime –Fye se incorporó un poco, y se apoyó con los codos en la arena

-Yo… yo…-"_No puedo…mierda, no me salen las palabras…"- _Tú me…-"¡_venga Kurogane! ¡Ponle huevos al asunto!"_- Tú me gust…

Kurogane no pudo seguir, ya que fue interrumpido… por los labios de Fye. Kurogane no se lo creía. Fye rompió el beso lentamente.

- Tú también me gustas –le dijo dulcemente, y le dedicó una sonrisa, pero una de las de verdad, con sentimientos. Kurogane se sorprendió agradablemente:

- Pellízcame.

- ¿Cómo? –Fye estaba perplejo ante esto último.

- ¡Alabado sea Dios! ¡Has sonreído de verdad! –dijo irónicamente.

Fye rió un poco:

- ¡Gracias a ti Kuro-puu!

Se acercaron el uno al otro y se fundieron en otro beso donde sus sentimientos callados durante tantos mundos y percances quedaban más que demostrados. Al romperse el beso Fye le dedicó otra sonrisa rebosante de emoción.

- Otra.

- ¿Otra qué?

- Otra sonrisa de verdad –Fye se sonrojó y miró a otro lado–. JAJAJA –Kurogane estalló de risa.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te ríes de mí? –le preguntó Fye haciendo pucheritos.

- Me gusta tu aspecto cuando estás sonrojado… ¡pareces la protagonista de un shojo! JAJAJA.

Fye, a pesar de no entender del todo a qué se refería, estaba por dentro lleno de sentimientos que parecían estar en ebullición. Kurogane, el duro Kurogane se le había declarado. Kurogane, su amor a primera vista, aquel del que estaba seguro de no ser correspondido… Fye estaba tan feliz…

Los dos se tumbaron un rato en la arena, pensativos. Al cabo de unos minutos Kurogane se giró para decirle algo a Fye, y se alarmó, pues Fye estaba lloriqueando.

- Fye ¿qué ocurre?

- Nada, la emoción, supongo, hahaha.

Kurogane le abrazó y se volvió a tumbar en la arena con el mago entre los brazos.

- Lo que yo te diga, protagonista de shojo –Fye le pegó un cate en la cabeza–. JAJAJA, venga, Fye… -le besó los rubios cabellos-. Te cuidaré y te protegeré, siempre.

- Gracias...

Una respiración pausada indicaba que Fye estaba dormido. Kurogane decidió dormirse también, demasiadas emociones juntas. Hechó un úlitmo vistazo a Fye y el sueño le venció.

Todo esto ocurrió sin saber que eran observados. Mokona vio a Kurogane alejarse hacia la cala y ella, Sakura y Xiao Lang lo siguieron.

No se creían lo que habían visto…

- Me alegro tanto… -dijo Sakura–. Hacen tan buena pareja… ojalá encuentre yo a alguien que me quiera de ese modo tan especial.

- Pronto lo encontraréis princesa –contestó Xiao Lang con una triste sonrisa.

- Jijiji… -rió Mokona– Ya os tenéis el una al otro ¿no? -Sakura y Xiao Lang se sonrojaron completamente-. ¡Jijiji¡ ¡Sakura y Xiao Lang, Sakura y Xiao Lang! –cantaba Mokona alejándose de la cala.

- ¡Ven aquí Mokona! –gritaba Xiao Lang mientras la perseguía-

Sakura se quedó pensativa…

- El muchacho… ¿y yo? -al escuchar eso de sus labios se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza–. No no no, solo somos compañeros de viaje, solo…

* * *

Fye despertó lentamente, se sentía tan bien… abrió los ojos completamente y se quedó maravillado. Kurogane dormido… se veía tan indefenso como nunca la había visto.

Fye sonrió complacido y le acarició la cara. Al no responder, Fye le dio un pequeño beso. Kurogane dirigió a sus manos a la cara de Fye y profundizó el beso.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que necesitaron tomar aire.

Kurogane abrió los ojos y sonrió:

- Hola.

- ¡Holaaaaaaaaa! ¿Qué tal ha dormido el señor?

- Contigo entre mis brazos, como si estuviese en el cielo –Fye se sonrojó, y escondió su cara en el cuello de Kurogane. Aspiró su aroma lentamente…- ¡Oye, que me haces cosquillas! –replicó Kurogane riendo.

- Jijiji, oye ¿nos damos un bañito?

- De acuerdo.

Se levantaron y, cogidos de la mano fueron donde estaban los demás

- Oye… –empezó Fye- ¿Y los demás?

- ¿Los demás qué?

- ¿Se lo contamos?

Kurogane se quedo pensando:

- Será lo mejor

- Pues si, pero me asusta un poco… -Fye agachó la mirada

Kurogane lo miró con y le lavantó la barbilla, haciendo que lo mirase:

- Ey, no tengas miedo, la princesa y el renacuajo nos aprecian, así que dudo que tengan ningún problema, y el bollo blanco… esto simplemente será un aliciente para que tú y ella os riáis más de mi.

Fye rió y entonces retomaron su camino.

Poco después vieron a los demás jugando a la pelota en la orilla

- Chicos ¡mirad! –dijo Mokona.

Sakura y Xiao Lang se fijaron en que iban cogidos de la mano.

- Tenemos algo que contaros –dijo Fye, tenso, Kurogane lo notó y le apretó la mano. Fye le miró agradecido.

Entonces Mokona, Sakura y Xiao Lang rieron. Kurogane y Fye estaban extrañados.

-¡Lo sabemos! –exclamó Mokona, y con voz de Kurogane dijo-: "Pareces la protagonista de un shojo."

Fye y Kurogane se pusieron como un tomate

- ¡Nos alegramo por vosotros! –dijeron Xiao Lang y Sakura.

Fye se alegró mucho, y Kurogane también.

- ¡Mokona también se alegraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ahora tiene a Mami Fye y a Papi Kuroooooooooooo!

Todos sonreían emocionados.

- ¡Papi Kuro Papi Kuroooooooo! –Mokona cantaba mientras daba cabezazos a Kurogane.

- ¡Oye bicho no te aproveches!

- ¡Papi Kurooooooooo!

Kurogane soltó a Fye de la mano y empezó a perseguir a Mokona. Fye miraba la escena con una gran sonrisa en la cara, y dijo a los chicos:

- Gracias.

- De nada, hacéis tan buena pareja.

Fye sonrió con picardía:

- Vosotros también.

Ellos se sonrojaron y miraron a los lados.

- Jejeje…

* * *

Sakura, Xiao Lang y Mokona seguían jugando a la pelota en la orilla. Más alejados, en el interior del mar. estaban Fye y Kurogane disfrutando de su nueva situación y de lo lejos que estaban del resto del grupo.

Fye estaba con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kurogane , y sus piernas alrededor de la espalda de éste. Kurogane estaba abrazando a Fye y dándole pequeños besos por todo el cuello:

- Te quiero Fye –dijo mientras seguía con su trabajo, y mientras un fulgor malicioso pasaba por sus ojos…

Kurogane bajó su mano por el pecho de Fye, hasta meterse dentro del bañador y acariciar su miembro. A Fye le subió la temperatura y jadeó. Kurogane rió mientras le mordía el cuello -¿Qué te parece si hacemos un visita a nuestra amiga la cala?

Fye rió con malicia, acercó sus labios a la oreja de Kurogane y le susurró:

-De acuerdo… -y le mordió la oreja.

Kurogane salió del agua con Fye en brazos. Y rápidamente fueron a visitar a su vieja amiga, tenían, "cosas que hacer".

**F I N**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! :) **


End file.
